Best Friends, Forever and Always
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: They were so different from eachother, but that's what made the relationship so special. Friends Fade, Best Friends are forever.


**This is a response to _camera enthusiast_'s challenge. So I really hope you guys enjoy it, it's something a bit different. =)**

**

* * *

Best Friends, Forever and Always**

'_A __friend__ will __be there for you when he dumps you__, A __**Best Friend**__ will __call him and whisper "Seven days..."'_

To everyone on the outside, Chad and Sonny couldn't stand eachother, they were beyond enemies. But they both shared a secret; they were friends, or even more precisely, best friends.

They were so different from eachother, but that's what made the relationship so special. The fact that they would constantly challenge one another meant that Chad had finally found a girl who wouldn't back down from a fight, just because he was Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls.

So it came as a shock to Chad when he found Sonny, curled up on one side of the couch, her face buried in a cushion.

"Sonny?" he asked warily, entering the room slowly as he watched her shoulders shake and heard her muffled sobs. He sat down next to her and pulled her towards him. She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

He didn't have to ask; he just knew. The room was silent for a few minutes, until she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and mascara stained cheeks.

"Chad," she began her voice still shaky. "He d-dumped me." Chad inwardly groaned. He knew that guy was bad news from the start. Though he didn't say anything, but instead brushed his fingers against her cheek, wiping away the tears. He smiled as he raised her chin slightly.

"Sonshine, you deserve so much better and you know what, he's not worth tears." He smiled at her. She smiled a small smile back; a silent thank you.

Sonny rested her head on Chad's chest again, this time no tears escaping. He just wasn't worth it.

After a few hours spent together of watching old movies of Sonny's choice, Sonny was actually grinning, her smile stretching to her ears.

"You know what, that jerk doesn't deserve to just get away with something like that." Chad said with a grunt, causing Sonny to sit up.

"Chad, just forget about it, I have." Sonny said soothingly. But of course, Chad couldn't forget about it. There's a reason for the 'best' in friends and just adding that small word meant so much more than _just_ friends. You hurt her, then you hurt him.

"No, I can't just forget...in fact, I'm going to call that jerk up right now." Chad said, whipping out his phone. Sonny just laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist as her eyes settled on the t.v again.

He quickly excused himself and walked down the hallway; oh yes he knew where this jerk worked. He'd been keeping a special eye on Sonny ever since he arrived on the scene.

He dialled his number, which he got from Sonny's phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Jack here." Chad smiled. Perfect.

"Seven days..." Chad whispered down the phone. He could almost see his confused face.

"What?"

"Seven days..."

"Hello? Who is this?" Jack asked again, worry in his voice.

"Seven days..."

"What? Who are you, I swear if this is a prank ca-" Chad hung up with a smile on his face. Just seven days, one day for each of the happy smiles Chad lost seeing today because of that Jack dude.

Seven days later, Sonny had forgotten about the incident completely but Chad hadn't. But it probably made it easier for Sonny when she saw him tired the first day, exhausted the next, out of his mind the third, fragile and vulnerable the fourth, devastating the fifth, just a sad and pathetic sight on the sixth and on the seventh? Well no one knows because he was nowhere to be found on the seventh.

But it was nothing to do with Chad Dylan Cooper.

'_A __friend__ will __help you up when you fall;__ A __**Best Friend**__ will __laugh because she tripped you.'_

"Chad, give me back teddy bear!" Sonny shouted at the blonde haired jerk throb as he smirked. They were in Sonny's room and he was definitely testing her patience by taking her extremely cute stuffed animals.

"Come and get it Munroe!" He smirked as he ran out and darted towards the kitchen. Sonny rolled her eyes and followed him. She was getting her bear back even if it ended his life, which was quite likely.

"Chad Dylan Cooper I swear if you do anything to-" She gasped as she watched him hold her beloved bear over the blender. She shook her head slowly.

"You _wouldn't_,"

"Oh, but I would." He smirked, holding the cuddly object by its paw. She let out a gasp again and her eyes widened. Just as she thought that he was about to let go, he surprised her yet again by jumping on top of the counter. She smiled.

"Really Chad, really?" She grinned as she jumped on the counter top as well. They stood on the small platform, facing eachother, circling. That was until Sonny lunged forward for her teddy bear, causing Chad to take a step back. Unfortunately for him, the counter top was only small so he fell with a loud thump to the floor.

"Uh oh," Sonny let out as she climbed off the countertop to see Chad lying on the floor, his eyes shut tight. "Chad...are you okay?" she asked as she kneeled beside him. He peeked an eye open and discreetly smirked.

"Chad?" She whispered again worriedly. She was certain she was about to cry until she poked him in the stomach and he released a small giggle. She smiled knowingly and poked him once again, causing him to involuntarily release a chuckle.

"So, that's how you want to play Cooper?" She laughed slyly as her danced across his stomach, or his 'tickle spot' as Sonny liked to call it and soon Chad was rolling over on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes, begging Sonny to stop.

"S-sonny! Stop! Please!" He exclaimed as she knelt over him, tickling him until he laughed his last laugh.

"Well you shouldn't have tricked me into thinking you were hurt." She said and she stopped tickling. He immediately recognized that tone of voice and he sat up, embracing her with a hug. She immediately hugged back, welcoming the warmth.

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" he asked, pulling out of the hug and leaning his forehead against hers. She let out a giggle.

"How can I not forgive you with that face?" She asked as she stood up. "Need a hand?" She asked, reaching out a hand to help pull Chad up. He stood up and brushed himself off but as he began to walk back to the living room, Sonny stuck her foot out, causing Chad to trip and land on the floor with a thump.

"Munroe!" Chad exclaimed as he glared at a smirking Sonny. She quickly picked up her teddy bear, holding it in her arms once again.

"That, Chad Dylan Cooper was for stealing my teddy." She smiled and walked off, her curls bouncing behind her.

He was so going to get her back.

'_A __friend helps you find your prince charming__; A__**Best Friend**__ kidnaps him and brings him to you.'_

Sonny watched as the new _Tween Gladiator _made his way to the fro-yo machine. She honestly couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She and Chad were sitting at the back of the cafeteria, so no one saw them being civil to one another, and she had a goofy smile spread across her face. In her thoughts, the boy was undeniably cute; he even brought his cute puppy wherever he went, though she didn't even know his name.

"Finished gawking at him?" Chad asked, annoyed that the attention wasn't on him for once.

"No. He's just so cute. I mean have you ever seen a cuter face?" Sonny sighed in content.

"Yes. I have. Me!" Chad exclaimed, two fingers pointing to his face. Sonny couldn't help but laugh and nod.

"Yes Chad, even I have to admit that you're the cutest guy I know." She agreed, sending a smirk to his face and she frowned, realizing she had just fed his ego. "But he isn't a guy...he's a cutie."

"A _what_?"

"A cutie, when something is so cute that it even makes your eyes burn just watching the cute stuff they do." She explained with a smile to the bewildered Chad.

"And how come I'm not a cutie? I'm cuter than Zac Efron aren't I?" Chad asked. Sonny though for a moment, her head tilted to the side and a finger on her chin Chad couldn't help but find cute.

"Hmm, there's different kinds of cute. For instance, Justin Bieber has that youthful cute about him-"

"More like overgrown baby." Chad muttered under his breath.

"Zac Efron has the hot factor as well as being cute." Sonny explained as Chad rolled his eyes. Sonny hit his shoulder and laughed.

"You're cute in your own way. You're a 'special' kind of person." Sonny laughed even harder, causing Chad to frown.

"But him," She motioned to the _Tween Gladiator_, now eating fro-yo at a table with his dog. "He's just a cute kind of cute." She said. Chad ended up even more confused than before.

After Chad had driven Sonny home that day, his mind wondered back to the conversation he had with Sonny at lunch time. She wanted a _Tween Gladiator_ and he was going to make sure she got one.

He crept over to stage five; the guy that Sonny had fallen for at lunch was still in there, by himself rehearsing, with his dog. Chad smiled and crept behind him with a sack and quickly covered the tween with the sack.

After a lot of struggle and some kind of miracle, Chad had the gladiator tied up in a sack in the backseat of his car. He felt pretty pleased with himself actually, it took a lot of effort to drag him out of the studios.

When he reached Sonny's apartment after a long haul up the stairs since the elevators were out, Sonny's mouth was open so wide a train could run through it.

"C-Chad...what is a _Tween Gladiator_ doing in my apartment tied up and gagged?" Sonny asked, fearing for her friend's sanity.

"I brought him here, well more like kidnapped," Chad smiled proudly. "He's your prince charming."

"What? Chad, are you alright?" Sonny asked, reaching up to feel his temperature. Chad frowned. Sonny was supposed to be over the moon. He had just kidnapped her prince for her.

"Remember our conversation at lunch? You said you thought he was a _cutie_." Sonny had confusion sketched across her face. Slowly it turned into a smile and eventually laughter.

"Umm, Chad...I meant the dog was cute, not him." Sonny laughed. Chad gawked. "Don't feel bad Chad...I like knights in shining armour than a prince charming anyway." Sonny said, reaching up to kiss the speechless Chad on the cheek.

"Well what do we do with him now?" Chad asked as he watched the poor guy try to escape from his very tight ropes that bound his hands and legs together.

"I know, we could mail him to Peru! I've always wanted to see if that works." Sonny said, despite the boy's muffled protests. She quickly got stamps and for the next half an hour they spent their time sticking stamps onto him and finally dragged him to a mailbox.

He would kidnap anyone for her any day.

'_A __friend gives you their umbrella in the rain__; A __**Best Friend**__ takes yours and runs away.'_

Sonny and Chad were lying on the warm grass side by side, watching the clouds as they passed by.

"Oh, that one definitely looks like Tawni." Sonny pointed to a cloud in the sky. Chad squinted.

"Nah, it looks more like a deformed rabbit." Chad said, earning a laugh from Sonny. He smiled as she moved over to lean her head on his shoulder. She sighed in content.

"You know, I just love these moments where we just feel free." Sonny smiled and Chad couldn't agree more. Being a celebrity certainly had its perks but you were constantly stalked by paparazzi. Just being there together made them both feel as if they could fly.

"I know what you mean."

They lay there happily for another hour or so, before the fluffy white clouds turned to puffs of grey in the sky.

"Oh great, it's going to rain." Chad sighed unhappily, upset his special moment were ruined by something that even Chad Dylan Cooper couldn't stop. Sonny's smile broadened and Chad watched as she stood up and started running across the grass.

"Sonny, what are you doing?" he asked, curious to why she wasn't heading home but darting around the park like a maniac. He frowned as the first cold droplets of rain fell from the sky and into the palm of his hand.

"Chad, get your butt over here!" Sonny called. Chad rolled his eyes and walked over reluctantly, trying to shelter his precious hair from the falling droplets.

"Sonny, it's raining, we should go." He told her as the grey sky started to grow greyer and the rain poured harder. Sonny laughed loudly as she caught a few drops of rain on her tongue. Chad grimaced.

"Try it Chad, it's fun." Sonny told him and he trusted her. After five minutes, he found himself doing one of the things he thought that he'd never do if it wasn't for Sonny. He smiled warmly at her and took her arms, starting to spin.

"Chad, what are we doing?" She giggled as she spun around, her hands connected to Chad's, her hair flying crazily around.

"We're spinning in the rain."

They both smiled as they spun and closed their eyes until they got too dizzy and collapsed onto the damp grass.

"C'mon, we should get home," Chad said, pulling himself up and then helping Sonny up. She quickly opened up her umbrella and saw Chad pout when he found that he had forgotten his.

"You can share mine." Sonny said, raising the umbrella so they could both fit. They walked under it together for a while, until a cheeky grin crossed Chad's lips. He quickly snatched the umbrella from Sonny and ran.

Sonny glared playfully and stuck her tongue out before running after him.

_A __friend knows a lot of things about you;__ A __**Best Friend**__ could __write a very embarrassing biography of your live._

Chad was sitting alone in his dressing room, racking his head for ideas on his newest book; a biography, for all his loyal fans to read. He liked to think of himself as celebrity who gave back.

He was struggling at the moment; it was like his memory just went blank. He groaned and closed his laptop, before glaring at it. Sonny Munroe took this moment to knock at his door.

"Ugh, whoever it just go away!" Chad groaned loudly, hoping to scare off whoever was knocking at his door at a time like this. Sonny just rolled her eyes and swung the door open.

"Hmm, this is a bad time?" Sonny asked, surprising Chad, almost causing him to lose balance and fall to the floor. Chad looked up at her and frowned.

"Yes actually it is," he told her, running a hand through his blonde locks in frustration.

Sonny sighed and went to take a seat next to him, fully aware that he was nowhere as fun as he usually was when he was upset. She gave him a comforting smile. He pouted and pointed to the laptop.

"I'm trying to write my biography but I just can't remember anything." He sighed. Sonny grabbed the laptop, opened it and thought for a moment. Chad grinned widely.

"So, are you going to help me?" he asked even though he knew for sure that she would, she was his best friend and he was hers, they would do anything for eachother.

"Yep," She grinned toothily. "Now what are you stuck on? This is a biography, it shouldn't be hard, all you have to do is write about your life," Sonny explained.

"And that's what I'm stuck on. I can't remember anything." He groaned. She smiled.

"How about that time you accidently ate that onion off of the side of the road...oh and how about the time Tawni beat you up!" Sonny laughed as she typed down the two embarrassing things. Chad reached to grab the laptop back from her; however Sonny pulled it away before he could touch it.

"Sonny! You can't put that! My bio is supposed to be about how awesome I am. Can't you just type a bunch of facts about me?" Chad whined as she smirked.

"Now that would be too easy. Hmm, how about the time you broke your leg when you were six while running from a spider!" She grinned and typed wildly. Chad glared at her.

"No Sonny, you can't put those things down. Besides, I told you that in confidence." Chad huffed, attempting once more to pry the laptop from her hands, sadly failing.

"Well, well my dear friend, secrets are made to be told." She grinned and typed up some more embarrassing stuff about him, Chad pouting in his seat the whole time.

A week later, Sonny and Chad were reading Chad's biography, published by tween weekly. By the time Chad had finished reading, he had a wide grin spread across his face.

"The embarrassing secrets...they're not in here." Chad said, relieved but confused. Sonny shook her head and began to laugh.

"Sometimes Chad, you're just so adorable. Of course I didn't print them, you're my best friend, I'm not going to tell all your secrets to the world." She told him happily. "And besides, if I told they wouldn't be secret now, would they?" She smiled up at him.

He immediately hugged her, smiling when she hugged back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much you know." Chad said lovingly, squeezing her tighter. Sonny closed her eyes and smiled.

"I know and I love you too."

"Forever and always?" Chad asked, running his hand through her hair. She pulled away from the hug, her eyes glittering, matching Chad's sparkling blue ones perfectly.

"Forever and always."

_Friends _Fade, **Best Friends are ****forever**_**.

* * *

**_

**I got this list from someone's profile and it definetely described my friendship with my friends perfectly and I thought it was just soo cute and perfect for Chad and Sonny.**

**I really hope you guys liked it as much as I like writing it. =) **

**Reviews mean the world to me...so please review!  
**


End file.
